Behind Blue eyes
by ForeverBlue90
Summary: What if Blue didn't join Kiba's pack, but instead, decides to go on a journey of her own? Find out as she meets new friends and faces her own demons.
1. Prologue

Hello all

_**Hello all! This is my first Wolf's rain fanfiction… I am a very recent fan and only started taking interest about 3 weeks back. I actually really love it now! The great "outside the box" ideas, its just awesome! Well my favorite character is blue, mainly because she is the only female and has my fav two colors combined, blue and black. Now, in relation to the story, basically its starts off when blue is running from the men near Darcia's keep, except… she doesn't join the pack, instead she makes different decisions. **_

_**There will be TONES of different twists and changes so… don't review saying "but that didn't happen" or "there are no female wolves in that part." **_

_**Pairing is still undecided.**_

_**anyways, enjoy!**_

"Speech"

'thoughts'

'_flashbacks'_

_**Disclaimer: **__**If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing this…**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Prologue**_

Before Blue had met Cheza, she had no idea of her wolf heritage. Her life before being found by Quent's family was a mystery to her, she was simply content with the knowledge that Quent was at her side. Buts that's changed. After finally discovering what she truly was, Blue left the comfort of her guardian's company and began roaming around. From city to city she searched, trying desperately to discover who she really was. She tried to stabilize her life and get a job, but, everything offered to human looking females was rather, disgusting and degrading and Blue would never, and I mean never! Degrade herself and taint her pride.

She was absolutely revolted by the idea of selling her body to some nasty, fat, smelling drunk. Which is why she was currently running away from three pimp "wanna be's".

Blue was running in wolf form making it easier for her to run. Unlucky for her, when men were lust driven, they would push to their maximum limits, trying to get anything with breasts and a vagina.

As Blue dashed through the alleys, she saw the entrance to an abandoned warehouse. Hearing the men yelling behind her, she deciding to take refuge, or, if need be, kill them in the warehouse. Besides, it would be safer for her, if she killed them in a secluded place, there's a less chance of being spotted. The concrete beneath her paws turned embed away to dirt as she ran towards the warehouse.

She surrounded herself with dust as her paws skidded across the entrance. She looked inside the warehouse, hopping it would be empty. Instead, she was met by four sets of eyes. Three of which were shocked whilst the other was… amazed..? She shrugged it off and focused on her current dilemma. She heard the same throaty voice of the man in the white suit. They were getting closer. Blue hopped that they would move past the warehouse, unlucky for her. He had just commanded the other two to search the warehouse.

She began to panic…who wouldn't?? She was currently surrounded by four dangerous looking male wolves, AND, being chased around by a bunch of horny humans!

Its times like these that made Blue wish there were more females in the world.

"Well, well, looks like she has some friends." Blue was snapped out of her wishful thinking and faced the man with ugly hair… honestly. What was that man thinking? His hair looks like recently shat (a/n) on hay.

Blue narrowed her eyes and got into a fighting stance, ready to let them have it, when one of the other wolves stepped in, the chubbiest one, stepped in front of her. As if trying to protect her, 'who does this guy think he is!? Sure I appreciate him trying to help. But I can take care of myself! Stupid wolf. He thinks he can just waltz into a situation to save me, Pssh! I can handle myself fine!'

"Ya, so, whats it to you?" Hige argued, sounding as defiant as ever.

"Hand over the girl." The man in the suit ordered.

"Why should we?" Hige yet again argued…putting up a good argument, considering he had no idea of the current situation.

"Because, she's our merchandise!" they growled, acting as if the chubby wolf asked the stupidest question in the world.

The men were obviously getting impatient, and annoyed. The man clad in the white suit nodded his head to the side, signalizing the other two to move. "You guys aren't from around here, are you?" he smirked as his men began circling the group.

The wolves eyed the men carefully, studying their every move. "So what if we're not?" Hige asked, glaring at the men.

One of the other men, the one with black hair, smirked. "There is a high demand for young bodies in this area" he was interrupted by the other, who was wearing a mustard colored beanie. "People will pay top dollars for young healthy organs in this town."

Blue had been glaring at each of her pursuers, waiting, studying their every move. She watched as the one with black hair charged at the wolf with an 'X' shaped scar across his chest.

Blue wasn't about to let these wolves think she was some weak mutt, waiting for a wolf in shinning armor.

She charged straight for the man with the white suit, certain that the silver haired wolf with the scar could handle himself, and besides. Any wolf could slaughter a human without much trouble.

As Blue leapt towards the man with the "shat on hay hair", she felt time slow down, as adrenaline coursed through her veins. His eyes widened as he saw Blue charge at him with such amazing speed.

Blue with drew her fist and punched him straight in the gut. He doubled over. His eyes bulged, from the force of her fist. He trembled on the ground. Coughing up a mouthful of blood. Before finally falling into unconsciousness.

Blue looked up. The man with black hair was hunched on the ground against the wall, dead. Where as the one with beanie, was pinned to the ground by the large white wolf. The wolf snapped its jaws inches from his face, sending the human to tremble in fear before scurrying away.

_**Author's note:**_

_**1) Incase you didn't know, shat is the past tense verb for shit… hehe p**_

_**Well that's it for chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it… my writing and the events will improve as I get more interested and involved with the story. I'd also like to give special thanks to "Zetsu's other half" for their awesome advice and help. So… THANK YOU!! **_

_**R&R!**_


	2. A worthy proposition?

Heya

_**Heya! Here we go chapter 2! Thank you all for reading on… Hm, in this chapter Blue makes different decisions.. and Toboe is talked about in more detail… ehehe well this chapter is unrevised… I wrote it in a rush at 12:30 pm.. so plz excuse the errors… **_

_**Pairing is still undecided.**_

_** anyways, enjoy!**_

"Speech"

'thoughts'

'_flashbacks'_

_**Recap:**_

_She charged straight for the man with the white suit, certain that the silver haired wolf with the scar could handle himself, and besides. Any wolf could slaughter a human without much trouble.  
_

_As Blue leapt towards the man with the "shat on hay hair", she felt time slow down, as adrenaline coursed through her veins. His eyes widened as he saw Blue charge at him with such amazing speed._

_Blue with drew her fist and punched him straight in the gut. He doubled over. His eyes bulged, from the force of her fist. He trembled on the ground. Coughing up a mouthful of blood. Before finally falling into unconsciousness.  
_

_Blue looked up. The man with black hair was hunched on the ground against the wall, dead. Where as the one with beanie, was pinned to the ground by the large white wolf. The wolf snapped its jaws inches from his face, causing the human to tremble in fear before scurrying away._

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't Own "Wolf's Rain" I just own the plot and oc's (if I have any)**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Where's Your Pride!?**_

They stood at the top of a trash mound. A soft breeze blowing through the empty junkyard, carried the sadistic laughter through it.

"Did you see that stupid look on their faces?" the silver haired wolf, the one who had just been laughing asked the chocolate colored pup. The pup smiled at him.

"I know that felt terrific!" They seem to have some kind of bond between them… though; the pup was dressed kind of weird.

The pup seemed to be the nurturing one in the group always looking at the others with worry, even now. She looked at the white furred pack leader.

"Hey Kiba are you alright?" Blue cocked her head to the side wondering why the pup was deepening her voice. Strange, the pup was acting rather strange.

The cream colored wolf brought her out of her thoughts, looking at her sincerely, "Hey are you alright?" she was moved by the way he looked at her. 'How sincere… but how can a wolf, be so-what am I thinking? I am a wolf!" realizing that he was still waiting for a reply, I smiled at him. "Ya, thanks for helping me-"

"We didn't do it for you, you know? Those idiots just happen to catch us in a bad mood. That's all." the silver haired wolf interrupted, that wolf sure has the nerve… his mother must have forgotten to teach him manners. I was about to let him know just that, yet, that cream colored seemed to have taken a liking to defending her… sweet of him.

"She was just thanking us why'd you have to be so harsh?" she smiled, 'he really is a nice wolf.'

"Is not like we run into girls everyday" she mentally scowled… a typical male anything. "By the way, my name is Hige, that's Kiba, the one with scar is Tsume and finally the runt Toboe" Though all he did was introduce his pack… Blue felt a pang inside her. His name is Hige… "My name is-" what's was her name? Blue? That's what Pops called her..? is it her name? her parents didn't give it to her… memories flooded back into her mind. Memories of Pops nurturing her. Memories of a warm bed and welcoming arms… "Its Blue…"

She looked up, towards the three wolfs, that were sitting as far away from her as possible… she giggled silently, 'no wonder they're hostile, I tried to hunt them down.'

"Its been a while huh?" Hige turned to face Blue, looking rather baffled… "Wait, you guys know each other?" After Hige's question, the wolf with a scar and the alpha glared at Blue. When finally the alpha spoke… "You can say that." the silver furred wolf wasn't half as calm and growled at her "you did some pretty nasty things to us when you were with the human." The atmosphere started to get thick. The heated glares shared between the Blue, Kiba and Tsume. The pup, Toboe was getting uneasy… "err That old guy where is he?" Toboe asked, still trying to deepen her voice. Blue cocked her head to the side, still wondering what she was trying to do… "Something happened and we got split up." Kiba interrupted her, sneering at her slightly, "He was still tracking us in the last city we were in."

Blue sighed internally. Well, way to state the obvious alpha… "I know he was. That's why he was there… Pops would track down a wolf till the ends of the earth…"

That's when Toboe asked the question Blue dreaded most, typical female pup. Asking the hardest questions "I don't get it, aren't you a wolf too?" The question stubbed Blue. It's the reason she left Pops. She could no longer live with him, bond with him. She found out she was what he hated most in the world. It was all too confusing. She couldn't tell these wolfs her innermost thoughts, she had to change the subject. She brought up the reason this all happened, Cheza. "Hey, where's that girl? The one you were traveling with… she had a, a really strange scent." All the wolves got tense, even the pup.

Blue had succeeded in making the atmosphere tense again, the wolves were all either scowling or glaring. Toboe scowled at the ground. Tsume and Kiba, glared at her. Hige, being the medium tried to lighten the mood.

"Ehehe lets just say it isn't a good time to talk about Cheza…Oh I know! Why don't we all go grab some lunch after all, we just met each other!" Hige's hopeful looks were shot down by Tsume's "As if I'd hang with her, she did everything she could to hunt us down." The other two, Toboe and Tsume seemed to agree with him. The alpha, Kiba was the next to throw in his opinion, "Just because she found out she was half wolf, it doesn't mean we'll accept her with open arms." Tsume laughed sarcastically, sneering at her when he was done.

"Hige, you want to invite half-breed into the pack?" At this Blue snarled, baring her fangs. 'How dare he!" he thought, outraged. 'If he doesn't learn to shut his yap, I'll rip his throat out!' Tsume, Kiba and Toboe all growled at her, whilst Hige was giving her a warning, by slightly baring his own fangs.

A/N: from now on I am going to start blending first person (blue's view) with third person (narrator)

"Pup, stay out of this. I wouldn't want to hurt the only fe-" my sentence was cut short as the wind was knocked out of me. I looked to my side too see Toboe, ramming her shoulder against my ribs. I glared at her. This pup was going to learn a lesson or two. I grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and carried her away from the three males. I ran hard and came to a halt when we were almost under a bridge. "What's up with you pup? Are you trying to hide the fact that your female!?" I spat at her. The pups, golden eyes narrowed at me.

"I have to hide it from them… you don't understand-"

"What!? You don't have to hide anything!" I yelled at her, the poor pup was getting petrified. She however tried hard not to show it. The brave little thing. I would've smiled if I wasn't so pissed off.

"I do, can you imagine how they would treat me if they knew?! They would abandon me! or take it easy on me! I don't want that! I want to be treated as an equal…" Blue's eyes, softened in understanding. "I see, but Toboe… is it wise to hide it from them? What about when you mature? It won't be long before you do…"

Toboe, looked at the ground. The poor pup… well, I'll just have to knock it into her. "I, I... I don't know w- " I took the opportunity to knock her over. My hands pushing her into the ground. Our eyes locked as I pinned her beneath me.

"Listen Toboe, you could come with me… I have no intention of joining your pack since I am obviously not wanted… Its up to you… but… imagine how your pack members would react after you've matured, after your female scent is blended with your own. Think about it…" The pups eyes were teary, I felt bad for her. Hiding her identity… Living a lie. The poor thing is distraught; I had to knock her down. To knock some sense into her.

As I was about to get off of her, I felt a sharp pain in my ribs before being sent flying across the dirt. I growled loudly as I stared at the one or in this case, ones, that dared to hit me. Kiba, Hige and Tsume were all protectively in front of Toboe, snarling at me. "Leave him alone Blue. You have no business with him."

I laughed. A full out laugh. The idiots. It doesn't take a genius to see, that Toboe is trying desperately to hide her identity. I was thinking to let them know just how stupid they truly were… when I saw Toboe. Her face anxious, worried. Worried that I would tell them her secret.

"Forget it. Toboe, remember my offer." The others confused looked at Toboe. Who only laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "I dunno what she's talking about…" I growled at her. "You've lost your pride pup." I said turning around to find some food. "I suggest you get it back the next time we meet."

Tsume laughed sarcastically (a habit I was really starting to hate!). "You talking about pride? The irony! At least the pup isn't some half breed, one of your mother was probably a Chihuahua and your father an underdog, the weakest wolf in his pack …" I stopped listening there. My blood began to boil. The nerve of the guy! Not only does he insult me! He insults my parents! I tried to control my anger, but failed. My hands began twitching slightly… before I knew it I had kicked him in the face and sent him into a trash mound. Hige and Toboe stared at me wide eyed. Kiba however, just stared at me analytically.

I was panting, trying to control my rage. My fists were clenched and eyes glaring daggers at the area Tsume had landed. Once the rubble had cleared, Tsume was snarling angrily. He dashed towards me and that's when I thought… 'Shit.'

_**Okay!! There we go! Chapter 2!! Sorry… I was away and couldn't get internet access… sorry zetsu.. um.. about the poem it can be anything you like… write it about.. lol.. how nice I am or how awesome Blue is… So reviews what did ya think of the chapter… lol don't have many reviewers… but this is for all the ones that actually like my story... thanks and r&r!! **_


End file.
